1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularity to a motive inflatable display that is able to upraise, down, nod or wave during the display is inflating and exhausting.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional display has a body and a blower. The body is hollow and may be a doll or any other kind of hollow shape and has a sidewall and an opening. The opening is formed in the sidewall of the body. The blower is connected to the opening of the body and is able to force air or gas into the body.
When the blower is switched on, the blower forces the air or gas into the body via the opening. The body is inflated to a three dimension shape such as the doll or any kind of desired shape.
However, the shape of the display cannot be changed after the display expands. The expended display only can provide a steady visual effect but cannot provide a motion effect. Therefore, the attraction to public of the conventional display is poor.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a motive inflatable display to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.